


The Real Threat

by BookGirlFan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan





	The Real Threat

"Stop now, or I shoot!" The man shouted, pressing the gun further into the side of the blonde's head. 

A cool smile met his pronouncement. "Oh, you don't want to do that."

"Oh yeah?" The man challenged, shifting nervously. "And why not?"

The boy shifted his glasses up his nose, hiding his eyes from view. "You came into this store to rob it, by holding up the cashier, making them take the money out of the machine, and leaving before the police arrived. Obviously, you were expecting the store to be empty, but we arrived right in the middle of your robbery, and you panicked. You grabbed the first person you saw, and are planning to use him as a hostage to get out of this situation before the police come. However, you are already too late. The police will be here in under a minute, so you can either get out now, and perhaps even escape before the police arrive, or stay here, and start a long and messy hostage situation, that can only end badly for you."

This grim fortune had the man wielding the gun looking nervously around the store, still clutching the blonde tightly to him, with the gun wavering against his head. The woman behind the counter had ducked out of sight as soon as the gun came out, and five of her customers were looking anxiously between the gunman, the blonde, and the boy in the glasses, still wearing a cool smile. 

With one final desperate look, the man pushed the blonde towards the others and ran out the door, the little bell on the doorframe jingling as he left, gun still in hand. The blonde was immediately surrounded by his friends, all trying to help him up from where he was sprawled on the floor. Only with one noticeable exception.

"Kyoya!" The blonde shouted, catching sight of his glasses wearing friend. Immediately, he sprang up from the floor, bouncing over to his friend and practically knocking him over with an enthusiastic hug. "Kyoya, you saved me! I could have died, shot down in my youth by a cold bullet, but you stopped him!" He rubbed his face against the other boy. 

The dark haired boy only tolerated this treatment for a short while, before roughly shoving the taller boy off and smacking him over the back of the head. "Don't kidnap me to a commoner's shop again," he ordered. "This would have been much easier with my security here. Moron."

The blonde was not at all dissuaded by his friend's insult, and led the way out of the store, chattering away about the tragedy that had just been prevented. His friends followed behind, leaving the store employee still hiding behind the counter to watch them go, shaking her head at those thoughtless teenagers. 

 

Not long after, the host club was on another commoner's outing, and overheard an interesting conversation. 

"Did you hear? A man disappeared yesterday, they think maybe he's been missing for a few days already. He looks kind of like the guy who robbed that convenience store last week, don't you think?"

As one, they turned to look at Kyoya, and shivered.


End file.
